whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonozaki Mion
Character Summary Sonozaki Mion is the heir to the Sonozaki family, and is the leader of the Hinamizawa School club. As the oldest in the class, she is the Class Representative, often shortened to Class Rep. She is the granddaughter of the Sonozaki head Sonozaki Oryō. Because her mother, Sonozaki Akane, married a man from outside Hinamizawa, the heritage was passed immediately down to Mion rather than her. The Sonozaki family being rich, it is quite obvious that Mion as well have a large allowance. The 50,000 yen that was announced as the winning price at a game tournament is said to come from her own pocket. Mion is 16, possibly having birthday shortly after Higurashi ends as Higurashi takes place in June, and it is said that she was born in summer. She's a tomboy and calls herself "oji-san" throughout both game, manga and anime(*). However, no matter how boyish she acts, she also has a girly side when opening her heart, mainly to her twin sister Sonozaki Shion. It is revealed and very often strongly hinted that she's got a crush on Maebara Keiichi, picking on him and teasing him at every possible occasion. Due to being the next heir, Mion was branded with the oni (demon) tattoo on her back, which is a right reserved for the oldest child, but she was actually born as the younger sister, and therefore born with the name Shion. This mistake was made as Mion and Shion intentionally switched places when they were young. They did so as 'Shion' (Mion) felt it was unfair only one of them got to attend family meetings. They swapped the day the oni tattoo was to be branded, resulting in the younger sister 'Shion' (Mion) becoming the next heir. No one but the twins themselves seemed to be aware of this, and it it never brought up in the anime nor hinted; it is possible the makers of the anime decided not to include this as they found it too confusing for the watchers. Despite Mion's wild personality, she is noticeably the only main character who does not commit murder or becomes dangerously violent (''possibly'' excluding Furude Rika). However one of the TIPS in other games reveal that she was driven to kill as a result of jealousy over the attention Keiichi was getting from others, and as a result decided to eliminate the "competition" and keep Keiichi for herself. She is often confused with her twin in ''Watanagashi-hen'' as Shion murders in Mion's name, but it is all revealed in ''Meakashi-hen''. If in need of defending, Mion is also the only one who does not wield a weapon; her weapon is her body, as she is trained in martial arts skills. Although she's seen using a syringe once, in Onikakushi-hen, but it's later revealed in Himatsubushi-hen to be a black pen of some sort. It's said that it appeared to be a syringe because of Keiichi's paranoia, which is why he killed her and Rena. Physical Appearance Mion has long, pale green hair and green eyes. Her bangs part in the middle and she ties her hair into a ponytail. She has a trim figure and a large bust. During her school days, Mion wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green or red tie, and wears a yellow, unbuttoned vest. She also wears a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks, and brown shoes. During her free days, she wears a yellow shirt with a slight black turtle neck, a tied white sweatshirt around her waist, blue jeans and brown shoes. She also wears an airsoft gun by her shoulder, but it is never seen used in the anime. Personality Mion acts energetic and confident, often teasing her friends. As the leader of the after-school games club, she organizes various card or board games, which she has become extremely good at. She is the club member that tends to win the most, but as Rena reveals to Keiichi, she had been the biggest loser at the start of the club. Mion designs most of the 'punishment games' that the loser must do, but at the beginning, she often had to do them herself. It is a tribute to her determination that she has advanced so far in skill. Although Mion seems very self-confident and tomboyish, it is revealed that she is quite girly. This is an important point in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, where Keiichi's decision to give the doll from a toy store owner to Rena rather than Mion, thinking that she would not like girly things; in Meakashi-hen, this event is shown to trigger the development of the Hinamizawa syndrome in Shion. However, in the first chapter of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, Keiichi is able to resolve this fate by giving the doll to Mion instead. Of course Mion is a little hesitant as she says, "Wh-what?! I don't like that sort of thing! I'm sharp and spunky as you always say!" Keiichi however tells her that she's still a girl to him. She ends up revealing her girly side by saying, "Yes, I will treasure this doll," looking lovingly at the doll. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, she was revealed to be too talkative sometimes and always say something that she shouldn't tell to others and causes trouble. Relationships Sonozaki Shion Her older twin sister, who is shunned by the village as the younger twin. They don't bicker about the family heir conspiracy. Actually, they often switch places at meetings without the family members noticing. In all versions of the series they are shown to be very close, despite not seeing each other often. It's shown that Mion tells Shion many personal subjects (Keichii and the doll thing) that Rena is excluded from. Ryuugu Rena Mion and Rena are friends and have been since the start of the series. Shion Sonozaki considers Rena to be Mion's rival when it comes to Keiichi's feelings, though they have never fought about it before. Maebara Keiichi Keiichi and Mion's relationship is arguably the one most expanded on through out the series. Keiichi and Mion's relationship is often hinted to be very strong. Keiichi and Mion are hinted to have feelings for each other, most notably in ''Watanagashi-hen'', where Mion confesses her love with Keiichi to Shion. When Keiichi fails to give Mion a doll he won, saying she wouldn't like it anyway and gives it to Rena, Mion is later seen crying and being upset over this. In ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen'' when Keiichi hugs Mion, as an apology for killing her and Rena in ''Onikakushi-hen'', which she and Rena don't remember, she is seen blushing. An example of Keiichi's feelings is during Watanagashi-hen when Keiichi is about to be tortured by who he believes to be Mion. Instead of resisting he states that If it will soothe the demon inside of Mion she may go ahead, only asking in return to save Mion and Shion. Later in Matsuribayashi-hen, Shion whispers in Keiichi's ear: "Tell sis, I'd like us to be twins in the next world too. Although the one I love is gone, sis still has hers." In the manga adaption of Watanagashi-hen, Keiichi is vaguably told by Rena and Shion that Mion is upset over the doll wasn't given to her. Toward the end, he wants to buy the doll and give it to Mion. He later on stands with the doll in his hands, saying to himself "If I ever see you again... When I do... If I do... Then... this time.. I will give the doll to you.. So you'd better take it without making fun of me. I know you'll probably be all stubborn and say you don't want it. But in the end, you'll turn all bright red and take it from me," giving hints to why things turned out differently in Kai. Later in the manga, in the scene where Shion stabs him, he is still holding the doll, wishing to give it to her, thinking it is Mion, but it is actually Shion dressed as Mion. As he lies on the ground, his blood oozing out, he tries to wipe the blood away from the doll. In Minagoroshi-hen, before Keiichi dies from the gunshot, He confessed his feelings towards Mion. The confession was muted but from the movement of his mouth, there were four syllables which mean it is probably "Ai-shi-de-ru" (I love you). Furude Rika Mion is close friends with Rika. Hojo Satoko Mion obviously hates Satoko for clinging to Satoshi. She even kills her for it. Trivia *(*) Only very few subbers have occasionally included this detail, despite it is very clear she says 'oji-san' in many lines where she refers to herself. Oji-san can mean either uncle/old man. *(*) Oji-san is sometimes confused with Onji-san meaning king or same. Which however it may appear to be considered that Mion says "Onji-san" when she's really saying "Oji-san" Images ] File:Mion_9952.jpg|Mion in season 1 of the anime File:115067-untitled_1_large.png File:M_mion.jpg|Rin as Mion File:769894-mion_sonozaki_large.png|Mion as seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri KM1.jpg|Mion and Keiichi See Also Shion Sonozaki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Club